


My Life, My Love, My Lady

by dogpoet, ivypriest



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Enterprise, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivypriest/pseuds/ivypriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只有一位女士能在柯克舰长的生命中留下印记，她的名字便是进取号。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life, My Love, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Life, My Love, My Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> 初次翻译，欢迎各位指正错误，非常感谢！

“爱，不在于彼此凝视,而是注视着同一个方向。”  
——安东尼•德•圣艾克絮佩里

他曾三次获得生命。第一次，在曲速前进中，穿梭舰急速地驶离开尔文号的船坞随着开尔文号驶向她的终结。第二次，他从母亲的子宫中探出头来，因为痛苦而哭泣，但又接触到了舰艇内的适宜空气，使他远离了令人早夭的、空空荡荡的宇宙。第三次，他的母亲把他带到了地球，他最终呼吸到了地球的空气。他也最终明白了究竟哪里让他感到最安全：不是在地球上，而是在所有噩梦发生之前，在所有人阵亡之前，在他的父母仍能相互对望的开尔文号上。那时，他的父亲还会把手放在他母亲鼓起的肚子上，透过肌肤和他对话，如果他愿意，他几乎能回想起那时的声音。

在他的灵魂深处，他能回想起开尔文号被从曲速前进中打断，就是那时他告诉他的母亲是时候让他来到这个世界。他能感受到她的痛苦，因为他在她体内漂浮。保护盾在不断减弱，激光枪的声音在外响起；警报拉响，船员叫喊，爆炸不断，火光冲天。快走！立即起飞！这些话他将铭记终身，像咒语一样指引着他。

他来到这个世界的那一瞬间穿梭舰伴着烈焰驶离了飞船，他父亲的牺牲使他得以生存。生而为了速度，为了宇宙，为了窗外虚无的不朽，为了寒冷而急速的气流，为了闪光点点的黑暗。

他父亲的遗言：我爱你。之后便是寂静。

这些词代表死亡，他从未对任何人说过。

他的父亲仍然存在。物质并非被创造或毁灭，仅仅被改变。他或许是一团尘埃风暴，一个黑暗深处的星系，一片富饶而奇特的海洋。

他为了速度而生。他出生在运动的舰艇中，出生在随意运动的群星中，出生在猛冲而来的小行星中，伴随着四溅的弹片击中穿梭舰的船体。随着世界爆炸，他被迫离开他所知的唯一的家乡。恒星飞驰而过，而时间让他屈服于天意。光与火的线条躁动而又激情十足。以至于现在，他无法离开这些事物。他无法驾驶一辆偷来的汽车驶向远方，无法在一条肮脏的道路上横冲直撞，甚至不能滑过爱荷华州的唯一悬崖。静止的生活使他晕眩。他钟情于岌岌可危的情形：悬挂在罗姆兰人穿透云层与土层，正在大地上凿掘着史无前例的大洞的，花苞状的金属钻机上。在他的内心深处就有着对于令人灵魂震颤的银河的印象，在那里速度与运动代表了生命。

进取号是他的家。她优雅地行进着，伴着窗外永恒的虚无，伴着将变为新星的恒星，伴着不断的冲击波，伴着对于保持真诚的共鸣，在她手中他感到心安。船舱外的世界冷酷而野蛮，而舱内，他被保护着，就像婴儿在母亲的子宫内一样。

如同奥迪修斯生而为了运动而不是为了终将再次离他而去的佩内洛普，他选择面对独眼的巨人，面对时而糊涂的船员，面对带来死亡的风暴，面对能像拍死蚊子一样夺走船员们生命的涡流。他与他的舰船一同试炼，一同患难，她的声音好似塞壬女妖一般可爱迷人，又像大海一般醇正深沉。

他爱她，从第一眼看到她开始，那是的他正驾驶着摩托车穿越河滨镇的丘陵地带，抛弃往日旧事而向新兴事物进发。他爱她，甚至在她竣工之前。他爱她，当她只是一块块金属时。上百人的团队正将其一片片拼装到位，电焊工不断地发出噪声与火花，电钻旋紧螺栓，在钢铁间留下麻点。他爱她，在她能出航前，在她仍然静止在地面时，在她能在忙碌的使命间喘口气之前。

他很少能看到她的船体，那无垠天幕前的惊鸿。他记得第一次真正遇见她时的情形，坐在老骨头的身旁，透过穿梭舰的舷窗，虽然精神恍惚，但他已充分意识到她就是那唯一。他的胃好像跳到了喉咙，不是因为病痛，而是因为喜悦。起初，当他们的关系刚刚建立时，他渴望走得比迅疾更快，以最大的曲速，驾驶着她疾驰，前往那些未曾到达过的地方。他想要测试她的极限，让她臣服于他。他做到了，尽管很多时候他几乎要是去她。

有时她会处于危难之中，比如被克林贡的敌舰袭击，他透过直觉感受到了，好像是有人撕裂了他的脏腑一样，想在他所处之处取其性命。史波克会告诉他和一台机器联立情感纽带是不符逻辑的，即使瓦肯人本就像机器一样。（译注：even though the Vulcan once melded with a robot and reported affinity冷笑话？）但他依然感受到了与她的情感纽带，就像是与史波克的一样，他们的思维相连，跨越时间与空间，无论身处何方。这是符合逻辑的，毕竟，对他而言，这艘船已将超越了她的本身的部件，那银光闪烁的外壳。她也是他的船员，那些他愿意以性命去保护的人们。他参与了船员们的婚礼，见证了他们的誓言，那誓言就和他在成为船长那天与进取号交换的一样神圣，承诺去爱，去尊重，去珍惜。那些牺牲的船员是他的一部分，当然，她也随着每一个人的离去而渐渐消亡。

当M-5企图接管她的思想时候，他知道。他像对待一位爱人，或是一位挚友一样与她沟通，将手置于她的肌肤上，告诉她，“每一件事都会变好。”她听到了，她听到了他，并回应了他。他相信她，即使在承受电路故障的剧痛中。

他盲目地了解她，能够不假思索地，眼不着路地从舰桥走到餐厅，走到实验室，走到船舰仓，走到娱乐室；知道他的宿舍与史波克的相距多少步。“跟我走”，他对史波克说，在他进行船舰夜游时。他们总是走在一起，从最前或最后的对接舷开始，接着瞥一眼相位枪的储藏库和登陆港，最终确认没有任何异常声响从冷却器或通风口中传出。

他喜欢她的味道，从最初崭新的地毯塑料和金属，到几年之后更加熟悉的事物：机油、臭氧，以及淡淡的重锂烟雾，起先这些是令人不快的，但是他必须学会去爱上他们，因为这意味着飞船正在正常地工作，她的引擎正在消耗燃料。有时他会倚靠在引擎室外的墙上，聆听她引擎律动的脉搏。如果他的工程师安慰说：“是的，船长，她正有序地工作着。”，他会睡得更好。他相信负责机械、助推器和曲速核的史考特，但是他坚持检查舰船剩余的每一个角落，这或许不在他的职责范围内，不过他把这视为照看生命中最重要的人。

他和史波克常常驻足在植物花园，那儿有着助推器持续的嗡嗡声，而且史波克喜欢在新发现的植物样本边关切地徘徊。电梯将他们再次带回到更有人气的主甲板。在娱乐室，他们遇见了夜游的泳者、击剑手、拳击手以及跑步机上跑步的人。船员休息室中零星地坐着几位饮者，品尝着睡前的饮料；或是随意地下着象棋。在穿越船员寝室的走道前，他和他的大副会在舰桥和观察甲板上稍作停留，之后便各自上床休息。

她曾把他带到他从未幻想过的地方：由硅组成生命形态的星球，遇见有感知能力的植物，，听到像是铃声与乐声一般的语言，发现许多物理规律难以应用的地方；他对此大为赞叹。她让他接受了一度否认的事实。她坚信这世界充满可能，机遇以及毁灭（甚至命运），大量并且多样的生物。有时他不得不相信上帝，因为除了上帝，还有什么能维持宇宙的存在？白雪飞扬的冰崖和溪谷边的老旧石块就拥有奇迹。闪烁金属光泽的星球，没有生命的踪迹，那遥远而又寂静的美感，存在于无人承担的光辉旋转中。

孤独是难以忍受的，当他穿着配有生命支持箱的制服，在船舱外检查战争带来的伤痕时，即使在一百米以外，舰船的全体工作人员正工作着、交谈着、相互敬爱着；即使他能触摸她的外壳，透过手套感受到她蕴藏的火热。他只能听见自己的呼吸和心跳。幸好史波克的声音透过耳麦传来，像是救生索一般把他从黑暗中拉回，让他在宇宙的边缘也能明白他的分子能分解为那些元素，永不磨灭。

他和进取号一同成长，或许他们将一同灭亡：爆炸恒星的冲天烈焰，将金属与玻璃融化的高温，来自黑暗深处的船舰的蓄意攻击。宇宙可能塌缩为一个拥有无限密度与极小体积的奇点；被不同时间线分割的世界可能相遇，并一起垮塌；平行时空里的飞船可能像17世纪的大帆船一样神不知鬼不觉地出现在黑夜中，穿过烟尘与灰烬云雾疾驶往目的地。他可能死一次，或许更多次，和他的舰船一同沉沦，但他们不久就会重生，在另一个崭新的世界，未知并未经试验的世界，时光播撒在他们前方，如同神的恩赐一般美妙绝伦。


End file.
